


He texted me

by Iaimtoprotect



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: First Person, Gay, Journal writing, M/M, Texting story with details
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaimtoprotect/pseuds/Iaimtoprotect
Summary: When he texts you know something is up





	1. Journal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Toby Texts +Sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404400) by AlaeKatt. 



He texted me, why would he text me? It hasn't been that long, but why did he text me, he has other people, I'm just a glitch, a glitch that shouldn't even be here... Oh he texted again, he wants to meet up with me? I'll see if I can. Hey! I can! I text him saying I can, this is the text conversation;

**Him: Hello?**

**Him: Hey, you wanna hang out today?**

**Me: Sure just name a time**

**Him: How about three hours?**

**Me: Sure**

I can do this, it's just going to be me and him and maybe a few other people, he didn't say anything about how many people, but maybe, just maybe, it'll only be me and him, anyways I better get going and getting ready, I'll write, well type more when I'm ready to go, hopefully things go well, I'll be back in a few, goodbye.  
-BEN  
Date: 4/8/18


	2. Chapter 2

I walk down the stairs to the front door, I get stopped by Jeff like half way down, he looks pissed off at someone. "You know you shouldn't be here." He growled out, I said nothing, what am I going to say? I can't say anything I'll just get shut up by him. "You shouldn't even be going out with him." Jeff growled, and before he could say anything else, he saved me, Jeff has been banned from taking his anger out on any of the others do to what he did to Eyeless a few months ago, I must have zoned out because the next thing I know Jeff is on the floor passed out while he stood above him. "You okay?" He asked, I just nod a bit. "Well, we should get going." He said as he lead me outside and to a cabin, it was strange, I've never seen this before, it must be new, yet again no one tells me shit around here. "BEN?" He asked with snapped me out of my thoughts, I look at him and he seemed concerned about me spacing out, that's been happening a lot. "You doing okay?" He asked and all I do is nod, he didn't question it, nobody does, I'm guessing he's new, because the next thing that comes out of his mouth is. "You can talk to me, I'll listen to you" It was surprising to hear that from someone, he seems like a nice kid, maybe I'll talk to him, it's been years since I've talked to someone, I just nod and smile softly, what is this feeling? This feeling, it's strange and I've only felt it one before with Eyeless, that was until Laughing... I shake my head, no I don't want to think about that. "Well come on." He said making me snap back into reality, I nod again and go inside after he does, I like this new guy.

It's been a few hours and he's already made me laugh three times, they weren't that big of laughs but they were vocal, right now we are looking at Vines, who knew he knew he had such a bit T.V, I bet we could watch a lot of things on it. "Hey BEN?" He asked and I looked at him. "Why is it that you don't talk anymore?" I froze in my spot, I didn't know how to reply to that, so I took a few deep breaths before sighing softly, "Laughing, did something, he spread around lies about me and Eyeless, Eyeless became pissed at me do to Laughing saying I was spreading the lies about him." I look down and sigh. "Laughing didn't like to see you happy?" He asked softly and I nod. "Oh-oh, I'm Toby by the way." Toby, that's a nice name, I smile a bit and we go about the rest of the time talking about Vines or who is the most gay out of all the Pastas, just happy thoughts and thing, I found out that he loved to eat steak, like raw steak with the blood still there, which does taste pretty good.

After a few more hours we're cuddled up together on the couch watching Once Upon a Time, it's a good show. A few minutes pass and I feel him pet me which makes me purr softly, soon we both fall asleep, in each other's embrace, granted I'm like six five and he's six ten, but still it's nice. A few hours go by and I wake up, I notice we are still cuddling, but I don't care, he's nice and warm and I love it, I yawn softly and cuddle him a lot more, soon I'm back to sleep and in a peaceful dream for once in a few years.


	3. Journal

Hey it's me again, sorry I didn't update earlier, I was caught up with him, I learned his name was Toby, how could I not have known that, oh right, I'm not supposed to be here... Anyways, we've been getting along, he's suggested we go out to town so we can buy things, I wonder why, maybe things could go well? Whatever, but he texted again a few hours ago.

 

**Him: Hey**

**Me: Hey :)**

**Him: We should go to the mall to buy thing**

**Me: Sure!**

 

I think we'll be going to get clothes and other things, I hope we get to go to Hot Topic, I've wanted to go back for a few years now, well I'll be off now, can't keep him waiting, don't want to piss him off, I've seen him while pissed off, and it's scary, he wasn't pissed off at me but he was at Jeff and Jeff should  ~~~~be with Nurse for a few weeks, well I'm off

BEN 5/8/18


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and didn't expect to be fully submerged in the bath while Jeff is above me, this day didn't start off right. I panic from just now realizing that I was running out of air. After a while of struggling i feel myself fading and passing out. Is this what it's like to die again? Just as things are about to fade to black and red, I feel myself getting pulled out of the water, I can't hear anything, I can't hear what their saying, I can't see.

After a while, I find myself wrapped in a towel, it's a rather large towel, so soft and warm, it almost made me sleep, but I couldn't, I don't know where I am or who saved me, I'll make sure to thank them somehow, I don't know how to but I will. After a few more minutes the door opens and in comes Puppeteer, who was holding pajamas for me, "Oh you're awake." He said, his voice was soft and calm, it made me relax a bit and I think he noticed due to the soft smile he now had on his face, "I was told to bring you clothes" He said, damn it that voice is so soft and calming, I don't know why he's talking to me now, ever since that fight we had, we've been out of touch and he spread rumors about me an Eyeless that ended our relationship, "Hey, BEN it's okay." Puppeteer said and it pulled me out of my thoughts, "I've smoothed things out with Eyeless, but he doesn't want to get back together, he has too much stress at the moment." He was trying to make things up and all I can do is nod and smile a bit, I wish I knew how to talk in front of others, well besides Toby.

It's been three hours now and I've gotten a few texts from Toby, 'Hey you doing okay? I heard about what happened' It was simple and sweet, so I replied with 'Yeah, I'm doing okay :)' I wish I could see what emotion he had, but I have to be confined to my room for the rest of the day due to what had happened, oh another text 'Yeah, I'd really love for you to stay with me but, I don't know how well Slender would take to the idea' I sigh softly and reply 'I know how that is, but try explaining that we could protect each other it needed' I don't know how well this could work, but I'm sure Toby has a plan of some sort, I don't know what to do at this point in time. It's been an hour and Toby hasn't texted back, did he die? Or is he asleep? Or is he talking with Slender? I get pulled out of my thoughts when the door opened and there Slender was with Toby, "I'm allowing you two to live together, but only if you go on mission with Toby." Slender's voice was stern like a parent but it was also soft and gentle, all I do is nod and it looks like I'm moving in with Toby.


	5. Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit over due

Well it's been a few hours but I've finally moved in with Toby, it took a while but we now live together, I just have to not provide a distraction for him when needed and I have to go on mission with him... I don't know how well that will go tho... Good news I managed to find out when Toby is going to sleep, bad news it's normally when I'm doing this, but thankfully I do it on a computer that is always locked and only I know the password to it. We had a conversation earlier it went like this.

Toby: BEN are you doing okay?

Me, nodding a bit with a soft smile:

Toby: You know you can talk to me

Me: I can

Toby: Well yeah, you're my friend

I didn't know how to react to that so I just panicked and fled, I bet he mad at me now, oh shit, he's coming, bye  
-Fuck up


	6. Chapter 6

"BEN?" Toby asked as he found my hiding spot, "You doing okay?" He sounded concerned, this was going to be an adjustment from being ignored to being talked to, I couldn't think of what to say but I did shake my head, I just wanted to be held at this point, being told it's okay. I guess I didn't realize that Toby had picked me up due to the fact that I was crying, "Benny it's going to be okay" His voice was soft like a mother, well here comes a lot more tears, but it's silent besides the soft sobs and comforting words from Toby.

It's been a few hours and I feel myself drift to sleep, Toby had already fallen asleep a while ago and I guess now it's my turn to fall asleep and I do after a few minutes of listening to Toby's heart, it was comforting to hear a heart again, a real beating heart from someone still alive. It's been a few hours and Toby is gone, but I do know that I'm on the couch alone for the moment. My mind starts to wonder into an unknown place, it was strange and scary, it was like drowning all over again, I wanted out but I couldn't get out, I tried screaming but nothing came out, my body felt numb, I couldn't hear anything.

"BEN." A soft voice came from an unknown place, it sounded familiar, "BEN, follow my heart." It was Toby, he sounded far away but this sound of a heartbeat wasn't, it was slow and calming. Soon I could see, feel and hear properly again, "There we go." Toby said softly, he smiled a bit, "You're in a safe place, nothing is going to hurt you." He kept his voice soft, although his ticks and twitches sometimes made it a bit hard, I didn't mind all I knew was that I was in a safe place where no one could get us, no one can harm us, "You better?" Toby asked all I could do is nod, my voice had shut down, nothing new there but at least things were looking up now. After a few hours I get a splitting headache and I knew what this meant and so did Toby.

It's been a few hours and we got lost, so much for the tracking sys- fuck I forgot I had that, so I sign to Toby about that, he thinks it's a good idea so we are off. We get there after an hour or less but still at least it worked to get to the potential proxy, all we have to do is keep an eye on the person, they call them self Succubi... kinky- "Hey, Ben?" Toby asked which made me look over at him, "Do you think that this counts as a date?" That took a bit of thinking but I ended up nodding, guess this does count as a date, at least to a killers point of view, so this just became a date night... I'm not even mad. It took all night but we managed to get this person knocked out and to the mansion, now we were just laying down on Toby's couch. Nothing bad has happened, besides a few freak outs because I thought I hurt Toby but I found out that he can't feet pain so that's good but also bad because he once got a broken arm on a mission and didn't know until he couldn't use it for the rest of the time. After like an hour both of us are out like a light, I can only assume that Toby had a bad dream because I woke up to him crying out for someone named 'Lyra' So I try to calm him down as best as I could and try to wake him up. I mean he did wake up after twenty minutes, his tics and twitches were out of his control, I tried to help him calm down. Minutes tick by which feels like hours but Toby was calmed down a bit, so that was a plus. He was slowly gaining control on his body, I hope some T.V would help him calm down more.

**Author's Note:**

> owo What's this? Another story instead of going and working on the others?
> 
> Also some of these are short, do to them being in a journal, and the others are an interaction, the journals are going to be shorter and the interactions are going to be longer
> 
> Also I got inspiration from a book on another platform


End file.
